What Happened To You?
by Tatski
Summary: AU. Well another story about Kel being kicked out. In this she is sent to the convent and becomes kinda dark. Then she has to go to Corus to be presented. sees everyone, also Kel has this power...on hiatus, sorry guys : its left me
1. Prologue

**Thank you for reading and please don't just stop here but actually read the whole page ok. :)**

**Disclaimer: yes i am Tamora Pierce bow down before me. i said bow dow!! a voice from the back " Grub shut the hell up I'm trying to get to sleep!" looks into your eyes i am Tamora Pierce. i wish.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kel sat on her bed, reading the letter from her mother. There were many preparations needed to be done for presenting Adalia and Oranie at court when the social season began that autumn, so her parents had come to stay at their Corus town house for the summer. They said they were looking forward to seeing Kel there. Kel's gloom deepened as she realised what this meant. She would be spending the summer in the town where she might encounter people she knew from the palace. How could she live in the city, watching the knights come and go, knowing she would never be one of them?

I'll ask them to send me home to Anders and Mindelan, she thought sadly. It was the good idea, but the thought of the "I told you so's" that her sisters-in-law would hurl at her made her cringe. So maybe I'll go to the Islands.

With sadness, Kel remembered Peachblossom. She'd have to ask Daine to take him. With two daughters to present at court, her parents wouldn't be able to afford to buy a war-horse.

The dreaded bell finally rang, and Kel washed her face and combed her hair. Then she walked to Lord Wyldon's office, feeling like a condemned prisoner on the long walk up Traitor's hill.

Lord Wyldon's serving man bowed to Kel, announced her to the open door, and stood aside to let Kel through.

Nervously Kel entered to the study, her heart sank even further into her boots as she heard the door close behind her. "You sent for me, my Lord." She said.

"Sit down girl," Lord Wyldon said, sighing heavily.

Hesitantly, Kel sat.

Wyldon absently massaged his right arm. "I want you to listen to me. I speak to you as I would to _my _daughters."

Kel blinked at him, startled. She supposed she knew that Lord Wyldon had a wife and family, but she had forgotten it. It was hard to imagine him with any life other than that of training master to the pages and squires.

"Now that you have made your point, consider your future. Soon your body will change. The things that you want from life as a maiden will change. Pursue the course you have, and you might be crippled by an accident." He looked at his right arm and smiled crookedly. "What if you fall in love? What if you come to grief, or cause others to do so, because your thoughts are on your heart and not combat? This year was the easiest."

You think so? She asked him silently. It wasn't _your_ year, was it? She opened her mouth to reply.

"Not now." He said, raising his hand. "Do not answer me now. Go home and think about it." He sighed. "You are dismissed."

"so...I can't come back then?" Kel thought she might have misheard, after all her training her work and all he said to that is 'you are dismissed'.

"No Mindelin you can't come back next term."

It felt like she heard these words through a bubble, or someone else's ears, oh did she wish they were someone else's. All her dreams can be shattered by a three simple words, though her heart was breaking she kept her face clear. Not a glitter of a tear, nor a twitch of her mouth. After making sure her voice would be fine she said,

"As you wish my lord." in her even, quiet voice she knew it was no point to fight him, it could only make things worse for her.

"I will assign a servant to escort you to Mindelin. Dismissed."

Kel bowed politely, barely keeping her mask on, and left the room without a second glance.

-------Wydon P.O.V.---------

I sighed, i knew very well that i might be sending away one of the best pages in the history of my career, 'But,' i tried to reason to myself 'she's a girl-girls would most likely to bend and fall in love and be more concerned with their looks then men would.' I watched her leave with out a tear, i had half expected her to cry or scream or at lest show some sort of emotion, but no, she took it in her stride didn't break her ever present mask and just left.

and even with all my reasons i could not but fell a twinge of doubt as i saw her leave the castle.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**And so my first chapter in what i think will be a pretty long story. Please review and say if i should continue or not, (or if i'm just a crap writer and should just never in my life write again...no actually pleas don't write that :) ) i know thats its kinda original but i like these type of stories. **

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Falling

**Okay here we are chapter one, i know it's short but it's got anticipation!**

**Disclaimer: ...would i be here if i was Tamora Pierce. no i would be off writing **_**more**_** tortall books hint hint if your reading this Tamora.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wyldon of Cavahall and the 3rd company rode out of the forest, heading towards the convent of Tortall. They were riding to meet Lord Wylodn's daughter, Stephanie, and 'maybe' thought Wyldon, 'maybe I could catch a glimps of that Keladry of Mindelin, show her how good this place is for her.' but no matter his reasons, Wyldon always wondered, what would have happened if she _had_ stayed? _would _she be more concerned with her heart than combat? he always had these questions that kept him awake long past midnight with only one comfort-he couldn't undo the past, what's done is done and he had to live with that fact. But still he wondered... a hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts,

"Look, Milord, can you see that?" sergeant Domitan of Masbolle asked, pointing toward the cliffs.

sure enough there was a small black figure standing dangerously close to the edge of one of the higher cliffs. Wyldon frowned 'What in the name of...?'

"Come," he called "what is this about?"

He kicked his horse into a canter, towards the figure. As they got closer Wyldon could make out a girl maybe 15 or 16 in a flowing, black ball gown staring towards the ocean. The gown had a simple corset with off the shoulder straps flowing with ribbons, the skirt was big and flowing, length ways , from the tips of her corset to the hem of the skirt were claw marks showing her bronze under dress. it was beautiful but looking at it made Wyldon feel that death was just around the corner.

When they halted just behind the girl she looked at them over her shoulder, she was beautiful, if a bit skinny, owning dark brown hair, high cheekbones and hazel dreamer eyes. Wyldon frowned those eyes held nothing but sorrow misery and...excitment, they looked familiar. 'No,' mused Wyldon 'i can't have met this girl before, but she's so familiar!' The mysterious girl turned back to the water,

"It's beautiful, isn't it Milord Wyldon."

'How does she know my name? that voice...i've heard it before. Quiet, soft, even...emotionless, the same as her face. i know this girl. How?' the answer was hanging right in front of him-just out of reach...

"Yes, yes it's very pretty," he said distractedly, she leaned closer to the edge, practically _on _it "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing," she paused, "to _fall_." the girl stated calmly,

and before any of the men could move she tipped off the edge.

'Keladry of Mindilin!' the answer poped into his head.

That's who she was-Keladry of Mindilin,

"Mithros..." Wyldon moaned.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**If you go here this is a pic of Kel's dress and her falling... http://Tolkienmaster. Please do review! i need to know how i'm doing :) '**


	3. Impact

**Hi...I know it's been quite a while and that i left you on a cliffy but (yes i do have an excuse (however it may be poor)) school started, i'm begining my first year of high school so it was a bit over whelming.. any way this is it. **

**Disclaimer:What are you talking about of course i own this! duh! lol i wish :( lol**

Chapter 3: impact

Kel didn't fall she plummeted, so fast that she became a blur. She knew this was sick, that this was wrong, but she couldn't help it, it just felt so...damn...fucking good! Just falling through empty space, eyes watering, not knowing if she was going to live after this or not-the adrenaline, the fear so strong that she could almost taste it, to her this was pure _bliss_. It was like chocolate so good yet so bad-addictive. She was addicted

Whenever it became to much-the girls, the teasing and the bitching. The daughters with their ever present scolding and hitting, the guards with their laughing and sneering. Kel had found this place two or three months after being sent here, she came to escape to just sit in peace for a few hours. A year later she started to jump.The first time it was the daughters burning her glaive in front of her that combined with everything else that set her off. So she jumped intending to kill herself, but when it came to the crunch she couldn't do it. After swimming to the edge she found an underwater cave, curiosity got the better of her and Kel went in. Lucky for her there was no monster, but there was a set of naturally formed steps that lead to the surface, about 100 meters from the edge. Then she made her way back to the convent, getting herself ready for the beating she was bound to get. This time it was the news of her parents' death that tipped her, two of the very small amount of people that loved her _died _a fortnight ago and she didn't feel a _fucking thing! _Not an empty feeling, nor a feeling of dread. When she jumped everything left her but the _feeling_...until she hit the unforgiving water.

It felt like hitting a slab of rock rather than water, Kel cried out at the tempreature, the water was _freezing_! Her body was numbing over and her dress was pulling her down, down into the sea's watery grave. Half of her willed it to be so, not fight just to...let..go...go to the eternal sleep promised to her by the Black God. Just to get away from the daughters and those girls, the people that kept judging her because of her dreams...her crushed dreams, she just wanted it to _end!_ She didn't care how. But her other half fought back-always did, '_Do you want to give into Stone mountain and that Wyldon?' _it sneered at her _'You want to prove them right? that girls are weaklings? that don't deserve their respect? Do you want to make the king proud of his decision to send you away? Prove that they destroyed you?' _that last sentence was hissed. "NO!" Kel screamed it out loud bubbles rising above her head "Never!" she shook her head vehemently underwater, more bubbles escaping her mouth.

Every time she jumped she fought with herself, let go or fight? Even if her fighting was in vain.

And every time she came up for air, this time was no different. She kicked at the water fighting her dress that weighed her down like a sack of potatoes that were tied around her legs. Kel reached towards the surface with her arms, straining she _finally_ broke the surface with a shuddering breath. Eyes closed Kel treaded water until she could breathe without gasping, when she couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore Kel opened her eyes. Recalling Wyldon and the other men, she looked up quickly, Wyldon was looking down over the edge while some of him men shimmied down the side of the cliff, 'probably trying to _save_ me,' Kel thought scornfully 'well that's a waste of their time.' With well practiced strokes, Kel quickly make her way to the underwater cave. About 10 minutes later she was walking toward Wyldon and his men, stumbling a few times over her wet dress.

Wyldon turned when he heard her approach, he was confused, concerned and angry but covered it all with a mask of indifference. Kel looked at him blankly, waiting for him to speak, he didn't, he just had this confused look on his face(AN: that would be a sight to see! Wyldon...confused!! _cackle_). Kel turned towards a small bag that leaned against a large tree. With her back to Wyldon and the men she spoke politely,

"Please go away while I change."

when they didn't, Kel shrugged mentally 'If they didn't want to move...' She began loosened the strings to her corset. Wyldon's eyes widened,

"My Lady, why are you undressing?"

"You are not moving and I must leave or I will be punished."

-----------------------------------Wyldon P.O.V.-------------------------------------------

I sent the men away with a flick of my wrist, but I merely turned my back. 'She had some explaining to do, this girl.'

"What was that?" I asked when I heard Mindelan's dress fall to the ground.

"What? Me jumping off cliffs?" sarcasm dripped like honey. I stayed silent 'Was she trying to make a joke of this? she could have died!'

She must have heard my silence, "It's just a little thing I like to do. It helps me through the hard times."

I heard the strings of her under dress loosen, "What do you mean?" 'Help her through the hard times?' unconsciously I turned my head towards her, I felt my eyes widen at what I saw. (AN: Get your head out of the gutter! Wyldon does not see a sexy Kel! EW! lol) She was barely skin and bones, I could count all her ribs from where I was standing, 2 meters away!

"Mithros!" I breathed, Mindelan must have heard me for she looked at me over her shoulder, when she found the aim of my shocked gaze she smirked. Smirked! How can she even _smile_ when she was in this state!?

Mindelan gave a small laugh, "One of the side affects of being stuck in a convent where the daughters don't like you." She smiled sadly.

To say it bluntly I was shocked, surly they couldn't be allowed to do that especially to such a bright, beautiful girl like Mindelan! (AN: No! this is not a Kel/Wyldon fic shudder)

"My Lord Wyldon, You looked shocked!" Mindelan mocked me, she faked a concerned daughter "Don't get your blood pressure too high, Milord." Then she turned bitter "Do you honestly think that when you crushed my dream I would be all 'Whop de do!'" Her voice was nearing hysterics "Did you think that the convent would be all ' it's okay that you wanted to have a man's job and not a woman's', did you actually think that I would be _fine_? That nothing would happen to me?" the last sentence was almost whispered.

I didn't reply, I _did_ think that she would be all right, a bit sad but not... I didn't want to finish that thought.

When I stayed silent Mindelan nodded and swallowed hard, wiping moisture from her eyes. "Well," her voice failed, blinking she started again "Have an _excellent_ day, Milord."

It was only then that I realized that she was fully dressed, (AN: _somehow_ she managed to dress while they were talking. :D) her wet hair the only reminder of her jump.

She curtsied politely and walked into the forest, quickly turning to a shadow.

I stood there for a while longer, sick at heart, the poor, _poor _girl and her parents had died earlier this year, what did she do to deserve this?

Masbolle's hand on my shoulder brought be back to the present, "Milord, it's getting late we should go, and..." he trailed off, I regarded him from the corner of my eye,

"Spit it out Masbolle."

"Sir, who was that lady?" he asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

I sighed heavily "That Masbolle, that was Keladry of Mindelan." realization dawned on his face "Come, we must go."

They left, all glad to leave the cliffs behind them.

**well that was the 2nd chap, it won't be ending here by the way.**

**please review and i'm sorry again about the wait.**


End file.
